Second Ending
by Joan-Solenne
Summary: Muchas noticias han circulado sobre la nueva pareja del patinaje. Tras la última, Yuri Plisetsky cree que es el final de su amor no correspondido y sólo después de un nuevo viaje a Hasetsu descubre que no está equivocado. Pero siempre hay la posibilidad que un mal entendido cambie el final.
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

 _Moscú, Rusia_

El ligero manto de la niebla sobre la bien iluminada y nívea ciudad le generó una melancolía irreparable, reacción que ya era inmediata desde el día que partiera por primera vez hace años. Para su desgracia, emociones como esa no habían cambiado en él y por ellas sentía que seguía estancado en esos dulces años. En papeles, era claro que continuaba siendo un niño, pero cuando se veía reflejado en una mirada ajena, en los cristalinos ojos ahora lejanos, sabía que era inevitable distanciarse de la figura pura y angelical que el mundo conocía de él.

Pero de esa forma había sido feliz sin importarle que el obstáculo de los años no cediera jamás. Admirando al patinador más experimentado casi en secreto, esperándolo con cierta impaciencia para compartir cada día en la pista y, por último, siguiéndole hasta donde escapaba. Mientras probaba poco a poco el disgusto de lo insípido de ese acecho como quien se acostumbra a recibir un veneno letal en el desayuno diariamente rechazando las consecuencias.

Sus ojos pesaban por el cansancio y, bajo otras circunstancias, eso habría bastado para caer en un sueño que le hiciera olvidar los últimos días y el mismo viaje que emprendía de vuelta. Sin embargo, esa situación no era como otras y el simple acto de cerrar la cortinilla de plástico de su ventana o apoyar la cabeza al respaldar no contribuía en mitigar ese obstinado insomnio. Por el contrario, sólo lograba desesperarse por el final de ese largo viaje y ansiar el pronto desvanecimiento de la nostalgia con un pensamiento: Pronto estaría en casa.

Cuando la distorsionada voz del capitán resonó en los altavoces advirtiendo las condiciones climáticas de la ciudad a la que arribarían, dejó escapar un suspiró prolongado con la intención de deshacerse de la incómoda desazón que se avivaba cada segundo, distinta a la rabia que siempre lo poseía para convertirlo en el típico adolescente malhumorado. Por fin, estaba en casa pero dudaba sí eso remediara su problema en tanto _este_ se hallara a millas de distancia.

Tomar el último vuelo no había sido la idea más brillante como tampoco había ayudado huir sin escuchar lo que seguro debía oír. Si lo pensaba, se había comportado como un estúpido cobarde y la sacudida del avión, afianzando las ruedas en la pista, agitaba el malestar de esas actitudes impropias de él. Se comportaba como una vaga imitación del cohibido katsudon y no distinguía qué le molestaba más: haber actuado de tal forma frente a toda la familia y amigos del cerdo incluida Yuko y las trillizas o descubrir que Victor prefería a aquel reivindicado patinador en lugar de alguien que estuvo más tiempo a su lado.

– Todos estos años y le bastó unos minutos y un vídeo para que se largara. –susurró desconociendo el tono que empleaba. Era la quinta o sexta vez que recordaba ese instante, pero la primera que usaba una voz tan baja y casi llorosa para repetírselo.

Descendió con el resto de pasajeros, manteniendo la cabeza baja, hundiendo ésta en el corto cobijo de la capucha con la que contaba su abrigo. A pesar que el aeropuerto estuviera desierto a esas horas, no deseaba que en su descuido tuviera que interactuar con alguien que nunca faltaba en esas situaciones y su expresión como paradero fueran de conocimiento público. Así que en cuanto se hubo a unos pasos de la sala de espera, desvió su rumbo hacia el único lugar que se le ocurrió libre para esconderse por unos minutos.

"¡Maldito katsudon!" – Espetó apretando los dientes en cuanto soltó la puerta del baño oyéndola rechinar sobre los goznes. Consciente de que, por fin, algo de irracionalidad se le estaba devolviendo para retomar los mismos patrones erráticos de su adolescencia.

¿Por qué debía soportarlo? ¿Por qué lo había seguido? Se preguntó sujetando el borde de la cerámica blanca de los lavabos y de inmediato la respuesta se presentó encarándolo frente a frente. La ferocidad previa de su rostro había desaparecido y su pálida piel exponía una fragilidad que aborrecía.

¿Qué quedaba? –un susurro interrogó a la par que el sonido del chorro de agua proveniente de la llave, resonaba caudaloso, cubriendo una senda por la que se habían deslizado unas solitarias gotas suyas.

– ¡maldito viejo!– gritó abatido mientras sus manos desordenaban sus cabellos rubios. No podía describir cómo esa locura lo arrastraba cuando una parte luchaba por sobrevivir a esa otra emocional. Él era un Plisetsky, un medallista de oro, una promesa del patinaje y ahora sólo se veía como un imbécil depresivo, quien no despertaría de un desvarío porque ya lo había hecho cuando tomó el vuelo para ir tras la pareja actual de patinadores. Esa era la única realidad y le quedaba aceptarla conservando su orgullo. – ¡Es todo su culpa!

Afuera, el reducido flujo de pasajeros había disminuido por completo, quedando los empleados y Yuri, sorprendido por una exhausta encargada de limpieza que se había limitado a recordarle que el aeropuerto cerraría hasta la hora de embarque del primer vuelo de ese mañana.

Recoger su peculiar maleta de la cinta transportadora y salir airoso hacia la inclemente noche de Moscú no había implicado mayores contratiempos, salvo…

– ¡Tsk! ¿y ahora qué? ¿Un rayo? –estalló recuperándose de la estrepitosa caída. Como cada día malo, lo peor debía pasarle sin detenerse. Así lo sentenciaban los caprichos de la suerte. No había bastado que su preciada maleta se atorara en una descuidada fisura en el pavimento, ni que en una inmensa ciudad no hubiera un transporte disponible, sino que además debía golpearse sobre el pavimento recubierto de hielo. Lo bueno era que aquel golpe brusco le había devuelto un poco de lucidez, dándole cuenta que no quedaba otra que contactar a su abuelo. La peor opción era la única y por mucho que le invadiera el miedo de encender su celular y encontrarse con los cientos de mensajes y llamadas disponibles a un botón de lastimarlo, no quería morir congelado ahí.

En cuanto el diapasón monótono fue interrumpido por un quejido ronco y luego la voz angustiada de su abuelo, su voz se aprestó a contestarle con la alegría otrora invariable. No lo logró. Aquella ingrata le había traicionado al simple recuerdo de su derrota frente a la inexperiencia y provocado una respuesta inquieta en la otra línea. Al instante de oír la desesperada pregunta de su abuelo, Yuri quiso gritar una disculpa por todo, sobre todo ser ese muchacho inmaduro e impetuoso y aceptar que estaba equivocado.

¿E-qui-voca-do? –balbuceó con la voz entrecortada por el castañeo de sus dientes, respuesta automática a la sensación térmica. Con cada minuto que pasaba, el frío se percibía más recio y a Yuri no le asombraba que todo perdiera su esencia en ese impasible clima de la noche. Ese era el lugar perfecto para olvidar lo sucedido, y la sola idea lo aliviaba y conseguía que el ritmo de su respiración no se alterara demasiado. No era la primera que retornaba vencido, pero debía admitir que ésta era la definitiva pues aquello que le había sido arrebatado no regresaría por mucho que se esforzara o entrenara.

– Tú te lo pierdes –exhaló observando las luces moverse delante y percibirlas arrastradas por un viento violento que acompañaba el brusco sonido de las ruedas de los vehículos resbalar por la vía.

– ¡Yuratchka! – se oyó por la calle.

– ¡Abuelo! –correspondió agitando su brazo para luego correr hacia él ignorando las reglas en el caso de cruzar una calle transitada como esa. Y las habría seguido obviando si no hubiera visto a su abuelo alterarse por su imprudencia y después tornar una expresión severa que no sólo juzgaba ese acto suicida, una mirada que podía ver más allá de su agotado semblante.

Era su culpa, en parte. Un joven irreflexivo, un muchacho que apenas había probado la vida, como él, tenía que cruzarse con la persona más desconsiderada y perdonarle todo a su manera. Dolía, dolía demasiado ser otro idiota.

Ni bien se plantara frente al mayor de sus familiares su nombre fue pronunciado una vez más con un tono de extrañeza que correspondía más a una pregunta que no requería ser formulada. Yuri sabía que era inevitable que su abuelo escudriñara su rostro para averiguar lo que le afligía, más después de limpiar el dejo de humedad en un acto reflejo.

– Hace frío. Subamos. – sentenció el mayor tratando de superar la perplejidad y las ganas de resolver todo el asunto con más preguntas.

Esa no era una visita ordinaria, ni ese viaje se sintió el mismo. Ambos lo comprobaban desde el hecho que el menor no ocupaba el mismo asiento del copiloto hasta el silencio que remplazaba las inagotables historias que siempre tenían que contarse. Y en verdad, Yuri extrañaba esas conversaciones tanto como detestaba las aburridas emisoras nocturnas. Pero comprendía que si no resistía el impulso, de su boca saldrían esos patéticos sentimientos y nada más.

Así que no esperó que esas interrogantes lo alcanzaran en cuanto el vehículo aparcara. Se había preparado para presionar la manija de la puerta lateral en cuanto divisó los árboles desprovistos de hojas que rodeaban la manzana donde se hallaba la casa de su familia, haciéndolo fácil el salir disparado al interior de su único refugio sin entrar en nuevas conversaciones.

– ¿Vas a dejar a tu pobre abuelo cargando esta maleta? –interrogó el mayor retumbando la serenidad del apartado lugar.

– ¡Lo siento! –lanzó de inmediato regresando sobre sus pasos para acompañar a su abuelo que cargaba con su mano derecha lo que él había abandonado en el maletero.

– Bueno ya está aquí. –indicó arrinconando el objeto en la entrada y dirigiéndose a su estimado nieto. –No es tan malo. Estoy mejor ahora y esto es una tarea simple para tu abuelo. –añadió apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. –No hay dolor que pueda con este viejo más que el ver a un nieto así. ¿Lo sabes, Yuri? Puedes confiar en tu abuelo. – carraspeó mientras se quitaba y sacudía su boina. – Tu entrenador ha estado llamando todos los días. Está preocupado y no lo culpó. Primero dijo que te habías saltado las prácticas, luego que saliste de viaje detrás de ese patinador japonés, y lo último que te había perdido el rastro.

Yuri lo observó incapaz de sostener la mirada compasiva de su único familiar y seguir ocultándole la verdad. Titubeó un poco, repitió monosílabos apartados buscando con cual comenzaría. Iba a revelárselo y pedirle que le protegiera de eso que significaba crecer. Ni siquiera había terminado de meditar en una forma para confesarle lo que sucedido y sus manos se habían alzado en un ruego infantil que su abuelo no comprendió.

– Yo… No- No es nada –mencionó desganado y sus brazos cayeron como su mirada.– Yakov exagera. Me conoces. No puedo evitar darle disgustos. –Intentó sonreír– Las clases con Lilia y el entrenamiento… ¡Necesitaba unas vacaciones!

– ¡Yuri! ¡No trates a tu abuelo como un viejo! – el mayor resopló indignado. Mentirle era una de esas conductas que nunca perdonaría de su nieto, pero verlo sensible y aturdido como aparentaba, era demasiado para el desvelo. – Descansa. Habrá tiempo para discutirlo por la mañana. Sin excusas – dijo como una orden que se perdía en aquella mirada comprensiva del mayor.

Yuri pudo oír todavía a su abuelo bostezar un par de palabras de buenas noches, siendo luego reemplazado por el abrumador sonido de las manijas del reloj que marchaba paso a paso hasta cerrar en un redoble que significaba que había perdido un minuto más. O quizás ganado a su favor. No recordaba cuanto tiempo aquel artilugio hubiera estado allí o las veces que había recurrido a él para marcarse la hora. Para esa tarea, había estado su abuelo, siempre disciplinado, o su celular…

 _Victor (65 mensajes)_

Leyó primero al bajar la vista al dispositivo, pero no era el único en esa larga lista de mensajes. Los remitentes incluían a sus actuales tutores, compañeros y otros patinadores a los cuales les había llegado la noticia al parecer como una desaparición. El resto, un montón de notificaciones que no cesaban a esas horas y que correspondían a su mayoría al tema que pretendía no interesarle más. Que hicieran con su vida lo que les apeteciera mientras se mantuvieran fuera de su vista, se recalcó a pesar que temía no cumplir con su promesa en el futuro. Después de todo era otro adolescente sometido a los desaciertos de la edad.

Mientras se arreglaba para fingir dormir, distinguió la melodía que había fijado para las llamadas en general y se sintió invadido por el ansia de contestar e imaginar que esa insistencia provenía de un lugar preciso en el mundo. Guiado por ese anhelo, sus piernas comenzaron a avanzar convocadas por esa música corta, dejándolo de pie frente al sitio donde había acomodado su teléfono. Extendió el brazo pero cuando se disponía a tomarlo, decidió que era mejor así, dejar a aquella persona en un anónimo que se preocupaba por él incluso en una madrugada hostil como esa, como hubiera sido mejor dejar que su admiración por la leyenda del patinaje sucumbiera en la clandestinidad.

En el interior del arsenal de cobijas apropiadas para el invierno, presionó el botón para encender la pantalla del celular y dibujó el patrón de bloqueo. Las llamadas anteriores aparecieron cifradas con el letrero de desconocidas y aunque eso hacía crecer la expectativa también buscaban darle cuenta de las explicaciones que debía. Desde su posición aún percibía el frío filtrarse, acariciarle con crueldad parte de sus cabellos y absorber el débil calor que expelía de su cuerpo, recordándole la hora de su llegada y el tiempo que quedaba para un nuevo y gélido amanecer, tan bien como lo hacían los números digitales en la pantalla.

– ¡Hey! ¿No pensé que me extrañarías tanto? –espetó a modo de saludo. La escasa luz de la pantalla apenas iluminaba parte de su rostro, siendo perfecta para ocultar lo demacrado que se notaba. Aunque sí no lo hubiera hecho, tenía listo un par de excusas excelentes para la ocasión.

– Es tarde ¿Lo sabes, Yura?

– ¡Ha! ¿Quién ha estado molestado a quién durante todo el maldito día? –soltó simulando un pésimo enojo. Si había alguien con quien no se permitía discutir, ese era Otabek. Tal vez esa era el motivo por el cual no había aceptado vivir juntos, temiendo que ello destruyera una amistad tan reciente.

– Estaba preocupado. –respondió a la vez que bostezaba. –Mila me lo ha contado.

– ¡Esa bruja! … –protestó ahogando el volumen de su voz– Y bien. Aquí estoy completo y a salvo. ¿Contento?

– La pregunta es si estás bien o no. Mila ha dicho poco. Escapaste de la pista ante todos y una vez más ibas detrás de Victor o eso es lo que piensa ella.

El rubio no tuvo el valor de negar lo que era cierto. No era capaz. Mila lo conocía mejor que nadie y por lo mismo ella comprendía que la admiración de Yuri a las elaboradas rutinas del patinador estrella del equipo ruso había evolucionado a un grado de no ser admisible.

– No te reconozco. –agregó el kazajo vigilando la próxima reacción de su amigo tras ese prolongado silencio.

– No soy yo. Pero voy a arreglarlo.

– ¿Qué harás?

– Esperar –alzó los hombros. Era un gesto imperceptible donde se encontraba, pero el tono displicente con que había mencionado su determinación manifestaba lo ausente de la respuesta.

– ¿Esperar a qué? –indagó enarcando una ceja ante la furtiva réplica.

– Quien sabe… Buenas noches, Otabek. –se despidió cortando la videollamada apenas mencionara el nombre del contrario. Al segundo recibió una nueva solicitud de videollamada cruzada con otra que venía exactamente del lugar de dónde acababa de partir. Su amigo tenía razón, era tarde y debía dormir así como dejar que otros descansaran. Abrió la casilla de mensajes con el kazajo para dejarle el mensaje que importaba. Lo que había hecho era básicamente reportar su regreso y dar las explicaciones que le correspondían. Ese era el plan, las noticias correrían rápido y al día siguiente la zozobra a causa de su supuesta desaparición culminaría.

"No voy a hacer algo estúpido. Puedes decírselo a Mila. Sé cuidarme y estoy en casa"

 _Al menos, aquí no tendré que verlo… por un tiempo._ Se dijo parpadeando, viendo su habitación desvanecerse en la oscuridad de una pesadilla recurrente, vívida y reciente que atravesaba la realidad y se introducía a sus sueños en susurros cargados de rechazo.

 _¿Por qué él… siempre él?_

…

…

…

(Corregido)

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Su actitud no sorprendía a nadie, ni al él mismo. Había sido el mismo irresponsable desde donde remontaba la memoria y contra todo pronóstico aquella personalidad sometida a la insensatez absoluta había sido muy útil. No en vano ostentaba el título de leyenda del patinaje.

– Tenga una buena estadía, Señor Nikiforov. –canturrearon en coro un par de azafatas entre pícaras sonrisas y murmullos exaltados por la repentina sonrisa coqueta que el patinador les había dedicado.

Las personas solían ser fáciles de manejar en ese nivel externo. Una sonrisa espontánea, una mirada liviana o cualquier otra muestra de cordialidad ajustaban a todo escenario. Pero cuando requería ahondar en una verdadera relación surgían los problemas. Eso no implicaba que él, Victor Nikiforov, hubiera pasado por semejante conflicto. En efecto, centrarse en su carrera había hecho que se obligara a obviar un poco ese paso, pero como a todos debía llegarle el momento y ese era el suyo.

A las puertas del aeropuerto de Sheremetyevo lo esperaba la claridad del cielo plomizo avivada por el reflejo de los cristales, la caliza blanca de la acera y la adelgazada capa de nieve que reposaba aún en algunos objetos intactos. Tal cual una puerta a su redención. Pero no lo era. En su camino, no sólo había podido sentir lo insignificante de aquel fulgor que cegaba y no guardaba ninguna relación con la razón de su estadía, sino también la incredulidad en algunas miradas, que volteaban a cuestionarle, en una lengua de parpadeos mudos, por el motivo de su llegada fuera de temporada.

 _Las nuevas noticias… las nuevas noticias…_

Aún creía oír la voz del presentador que había expandido la nota con felicitaciones prematuras y una emoción por ser su primicia, seguida por los susurros equivocados. _Sólo unos pasos más_ , se repitió antes de salir de la terminal cargando una ligera maleta en mano, siendo el objeto de interés de la desagradable aura opaca del invierno sempiterno en Moscú, y del resto de personas que caminaban alrededor.

En unas horas, el planeta lo sabría, se señaló, apartando el único pensamiento que lo había mantenido absorto en su marcha desde el avión, pensamiento que tenía un nombre en su propio idioma. Sacudió la cabeza, batiendo un poco sus cabellos, en un intento por reponerse y cambiar el inusual semblante que seguro traía, similar al que había asumido cuando decidió seguir un impulso, un llamado de ese endemoniado instinto que amaba las emociones que transmitían el patinaje, o el destino. No, esta vez era diferente, su preocupación de ser blanco de la prensa a pesar de haber compartido casi toda su vida con ella y el mundo eran ya una alarma. No. Volvió a negarse, levantando el brazo libre en un gesto nervioso para luego desordenar su recortado cabello deseando desprenderse de esa inquietud repentina e inaudita.

– ¡Victor! –escuchó seguido de una mano presionándole el hombro. – ¡Cuánto tiempo! No has cambiado casi nada excepto el cabello. ¿No habías prometido mantenerlo largo?

– ¿No están las promesas para romperlas? –sugirió reponiéndose de la súbita sorpresa y riendo pausadamente.

– Ese eres tú, no hay duda.

El patinador fingió carcajear o eso quiso, pero las sonrisas eran tan naturales en él que todos creían que su felicidad era inalterable y nunca había sentido la decepción, la tristeza o cualquiera de esos males.

– Nunca creí verte de nuevo. Tú sabes, no así. Victor en persona. Supongo tienes una buena razón para venir y contactar a un viejo amigo. –insinuó el incauto a modo de queja y broma.

La respuesta de Victor demoró en llegar dibujada en esa típica formación de sus labios. Aun si no gustaba de hacer una demostración tras otra de su ánimo sin un buen motivo; debía hacerlo, porque el pensamiento que lo había traído de regreso a su natal país se hacía fuerte y quería rendirse a él, reencontrarse con él.

– … tienes que presentármelo pronto.

– ¿a quién?

– ¡¿A quién?! –una carcajada estridente estalló rompiendo el calmado ambiente, quebrando la reconstrucción intacta de su pensamiento– Al joven que te trae así con la cabeza en las nubes. Yuri- Yuri Katsuki.

 _Yuuri Katsuki…_ – repitió distraído y las dos noches pasadas se convirtieron en un nítida película dispuesta a reproducirse para alimentar su culpa.

Hace incontables horas, había renunciado a unas vacaciones en un onsen con buena comida, y había decidido abordar un vuelo comercial para… ¿para qué?, se preguntaba todavía. No tenía un plan y debía admitir que nunca había planeado algo que no fueran sus rutinas, y hasta esas surgían espontáneas, como si su cuerpo respondiera a una orden superior que deseaba ser cumplida.

Quería retroceder todo y despertar un día más sobre un futón mientras sus ojos admiraban el sol emerger de las colinas y enfilarse a un cielo escampado en Hasetsu; lejos del infame clima característico de la mayoría de las ciudades de Rusia. Pero le era imposible arrepentirse por lo único que sentía que era correcto.

Era cierto que llevaba meses discontinuos compartiendo techo con su antes pupilo y actual rival. Como también era verdad que se había adaptado bastante al ritmo de tranquilidad de la zona, el bullicio de una familia, la comida casera y las conversaciones triviales que acompañaban una reunión familiar al punto de desear obtener la nacionalidad japonesa de una u otra forma. Pero el resto había sido una interpretación diferente del cariño que le tenía a Yuuri y una respuesta simple a la cercanía exagerada que había impuesto entre ambos.

 _– ¿Por qué él? – había escuchado susurrar de los labios de su pequeño problema, quien además temblaba de frustración a pesar de ser el ganador de la GPX_.

En esa misma noche había visto esa nueva versión de Yuri, cedido al insomnio y hecho de esas horas las peores de su existencia. ¿Por qué? Podía admitirlo sólo así en silencio, sin testigos, que había sido un completo desconsiderado hasta el último momento con su inagotable fuente de problemas y nada sincero consigo mismo.

Decirle que no lo entrenaría pese a haberlo esperado desde el día que lo conoció. Que no prepararía ni una rutina para ese Yuri que desobedecía los consejos ladrados de Yakov, que patinaba concentrado en su rutina sin perder el encanto en la determinación rígida de ese par de intensos ojos jades, que era lo suficientemente incorregible para hacer viajes internacionales con tal de confrontarle. Mencionarle en un tono burlón que había olvidado la promesa hecha cuando nunca había podido borrar el instante que su mano abrigó esos fríos dedos y acarició la tersa palma infantil. ¿Cuántos errores sumaría a la lista para darse cuenta de que esas mismas faltas se habían tornado en intolerables para el rubio?

Aún así, no le había bastado desengañar al pequeño ruso o mentirse a sí mismo de cada ilusión que ambos se habían formado, a su manera, pero que nunca se habían atrevido a decirse. Tenía que herirlo al punto de quebrar los excepcionales ojos infantiles, enrojecer aquella respingada nariz en una conmoción casi letal y debilitar esos labios que nunca habían demostrado duda a la hora de abrirse e insultarlo.

– ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Victor? ¡Victor! –la voz de su acompañante insistió y aunque el nombrado apenas había oído el último alarmado llamado, asintió sobre todo lo que estuviera en discusión y siguió escuchando el hueco rugir del transporte de mediodía en la capital rusa, la radio contemporánea con leves alteraciones en los negocios próximos, la voz lejana de Yuri reclamándole y su propia réplica ruda como respuesta.

 _Me quedaré con él…_

Después había sucedido lo usual, que el rubio corriera y, como lo averiguara horas más tarde, tomara el primer vuelo de vuelta a Rusia. No obstante, algo había cambiado y el alivio, por sentir la incomodidad postergada hasta una próxima relación, no advino. En su lugar, una ansiedad creció cada que marcaba el mismo número, arrojaba las sábanas y desordenaba las almohadas en su habitación para conciliar el sueño huidizo como su querido problema hasta el amanecer. Había sido un completo idiota.

 _– ¡El desayuno! Victor que bueno que estás despierto. –ingresó el patinador japonés con cierto temor– Luces terrible._

 _– Nada vendría tan bien como un buen desayuno. –se levantó como siempre, sin el menor recato e intimidando al pobre japonés que parecía nunca acostumbrarse al modo en que Victor llevaba las cosas sin mucho conflictos o comiéndose la cabeza._

 _– Ah… no… no debería esforzarte en lucir … lucir bien –titubeó– quiero decir no… es necesario que… umm… sigas fingiendo Victor– pasó el umbral cerrando la puerta. – Estas son tus vacaciones y deberías disfrutarlas._

 _– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Yuuu-ri? –río claramente contrariado. Su sonrisa relució natural como si la noche en vela hubiera sido sólo una pesadilla. Cuánta razón tenían aquellos que pensaban que ocultaba algo o los que creían que se había acostumbrado a ese papel de galanteo. Y Yuri no se lo merecía, un chico de quince no ganaría nada de una relación así –Los veranos son asombrosos aquí._

 _– Siento… que algo… no va bien desde que Yurio se fue._

 _"No va bien" "No irá bien",_ despertó agobiado. Un sueño, una pesadilla, la realidad. Posicionó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza procurándose un ligero masaje que calmara el tenso horror que había subido convertido en palabras sentenciadas por un tono bien recordado. _Yuri… Yuratchka_ … murmuró aún sentado y con los dedos ya enredados entre las hebras de sus platinados cabellos al borde de jalarlos en un anhelo de comprobar que todo lo anterior era una ruin pesadilla. Sin embargo, sabía que no lo lograría así y que ese día sería otro como los anteriores desde que había arribado. Un nuevo día para que buscara al rubio entre la multitud, lo viera emerger en ella y desaparecer, algunas veces acompañado y otras solo esperando que una vieja camioneta se estacionara cerca. Un nuevo tiempo para apreciar el agradable ritmo de los latidos fundiéndose en la súbita angustia de haber perdido algo importante.

…

 _–_ ¡Yuri! _–_ pronunció animada la única persona en el mundo que había hallado un hábito placentero en aprovechar lo ligero que era para levantarlo por completo. El gesto nunca fallaba en obtener un par de groserías y desplazar así cualquier súbita tristeza que amenazara arruinar un perfecto día en el hielo.

 _–_ ¡Te he dicho que pares con eso! ¡Bájame maldita bruja!

 _–_ ¡Me niego! _–_ respondió Mila con una sonora carcajada que hacía que la mayoría de los aprendices voltearan y se contagiaran de la risa. _–_ ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tomado vacaciones y yo no? ¡No... No!

 _–_ ¡Bájame he dicho! ¡Voy a gritar! _–_ chilló a la vez que pataleaba y se concentraba por sentar una mirada feroz a quien se atreviera a seguir riéndose del espectáculo.

 _–_ No hay quien te defienda, pequeño Yuri. _–_ espetó en un silbido alegre al tiempo que bajaba con cuidado al rubio e inmediatamente lo cerraba entre sus brazos sin darle oportunidad a escapar _–_ Tuve miedo. ¿Qué haríamos si algo te sucediera? Yakov no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si algo le pasara a su joven promesa y esto se convertiría en un desastre.

– Me… estás asfixiando… ¡Para! _–_ maulló, sin saber sí la opresión que sentía era producto de la fuerza con que la pelirroja le sostenía o el recuerdo de la razón de su escape. _–_ Son unos exagerados. Sólo quería ver a mi abuelo.

– Si… y el vuelo necesitaba hacer una escala forzosa de dos días en Japón. A otro con ese cuento. _–_ replicó dejando notar su disgusto por la mentira– ¿Y? ¿Algo nuevo? Las noticias se han calmado. Yakov está tranquilo, tu supuesta desaparición y el último cotilleo político han cubierto la imprudencia de Victor.

– ¿Imprudencia? –sonrió de lado – Estupidez… la estupidez del amor. _–_ completó ignorando si las palabras reflejaban la herida que ocasionaba admitir que había perdido.

– Lo dudaría… pero eso no importa. ¿Qué quisiste decir con esperar? _–_ interrogó y Yuri no supo de que hablaba. ¿Dudaba? ¿Esperar?– Escribiste eso el día que Otabek te contactó. Esperar… ¿a quién? –al parecer había omitido algo, una nueva noticia.

– ¡A nadie! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y… ¡No te debo explicaciones!

– Me las debes si vas a quedarte en mi casa

– ¡Eso jamás!

– No lo digo yo. Lo dice Yakov. Se lo merece. Ha esperado por ti y… –calló antes de nombrar al otro ruso con quien el entrenador debía arreglar cuentas y rutinas _–_ Decía. Ellos han esperado estas semanas para empezar con la rutina del próximo campeonato antes de partir. No pueden suspender su viaje de reconciliación. Así que deja que me encargue de ti. _–_ sonrió satisfecha, esperando una objeción.

Pero antes que Yuri pudiera siquiera asimilar la poca información que le había dado, un apabullante coro de voces exhaló un suspiro de asombro. Ambos rusos comprendían la razón de la euforia y el mal momento en que ésta había llegado. No necesitaban girar a comprobar su mayor temor. Aun así Mila viró unos segundos para luego volver a enfocarse en el rubio, en su mirada cristalina que resaltaba una lastimera luz. Ahí se iba su fortaleza, su buen humor y su silencio, arrebatados por unas lágrimas retenidas y la voz ruidosa del causante de ellas.

 _Vamos a practicar._ Sugirieron al unísono compartiendo aquella molestia en una expresión casi similar.

Unas días después y enterado por completo de lo que se había decidido en su ausencia, la inusual armonía en la pista y la extrañísima obediencia de Yuri habían desaparecido, escupidas en frases sueltas que exigían no se lo tratase como un niño.

 _¡¿Qué clase de idiota creen que soy?!_

Había reclamado en contra de sus entrenadores y Mila, quienes habían empezado a conversar de él como si no estuviera en la misma sala, tal como lo harían los mayores ante la presencia de un niño pequeño muy pequeño. Todavía podía escucharlos detrás: el grito ronco de Yakov, la lírica llamada de Mila exigiéndole detenga su berrinche y nueva huida. Pero la realidad era que ni bien avanzara un buen trecho, ellos habían desistido de seguirle con excepción de Lilia, cuyos tacones aún oía resonar en un moribundo eco.

Los odiaba, detestaba que Yakov y Lilia le hubieran tomado tanta estima para creerse sus padres, atreverse a sermonearle u osar considerarlo un niño que iba a quedarse solo en casa y por tanto contratarle una niñera las veinticuatro horas del día. Durante la semana, había intentado inútilmente convencerlos que sabía cuidarse (portándose lo mejor que podía) y estaría bien en el modesto departamento que ocupaba, pero nada funcionaba cuando los viejos tenían bien clara las consecuencias de sus súbitos impulsos tendientes a la locura. Lo último que querían oír era que en tanto ellos descubrían Europa, su pupilo hubiera tomado el primer vuelo al final de la tierra o hallado en uno de los bares de mala muerte de los confines de la ciudad o mucho peor: verlo pegado al recién integrado patinador platinado de nuevo.

Por supuesto, sí hubieran sido más sinceros con eso, les habría anunciado que no tenía intenciones de volver a acercarse al mayor o consentir el otro se le acercara…

– No es bueno andar de mal humor tan temprano… gatito _–_ la voz, ese horrible tono socarrón de siempre que quería aborrecer, olvidar.

 _–_ ¡¿Qué…?! ¿Estás siguiéndome? _–_ protestó con la voz endeble por el susto.

 _–_ Creo que aquí tenemos un gran error. _–_ respondió mientras se levantaba de la banca y amenazaba cerrar la distancia que ambos habían mantenido después de todo lo sucedido. _–_ No soy yo quien acaba de entrar por esa puerta.

 _–_ ¡Suéltame! _–_ gruñó alterado por la repentina cercanía, el cuerpo del mayor rodeándolo, la irregular respiración ajena desordenando sus cabellos y sus latidos resonando en sus oídos.

 _–_ Yuri... ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? ¿He hecho algo tan malo para que no quieras ni verme en las prácticas?

 _–_ ¡No me vengas con esas! ¿Qué vas a decirme que no sepa? Acaso voy a ser el primero en conocer la fecha de la boda _–_ contestó mordaz. Consciente que su voz se debilitaba y su vista se nublaba.

 _–_ ¿Eh? ¿No has escuchado las noticias?

 _–_ No. Y no quiero saber más del cerdo o de ti. Los dos pueden irse al mismo infierno y quedarse ahí.

Aunque Yuri había espetado cada palabra como una queja explosiva, típicas de las que gustaba gritar cuando alguna emoción lo tomaba desprevenido; a los oídos de Victor el par de oraciones había sido un susurro suplicante. La firmeza con que sus brazos retenían al rubio disminuyó hasta darle la posibilidad al menor de zafarse retrocediendo. Ladeó la cabeza con la confusión poniendo un sombrío bloqueo a todo lo que deseaba confesar, sabiendo lo inexcusables de sus acciones, lo descabellado de su fortuito olvido y lo imperdonable de haberse dejado conquistar por un lindo e insolente niño.

Pero estaba hecho y sí nunca había generado alguna clase de arrepentimiento por ello, se debía a que haberlo admirado como era (real e inalcanzable para cualquiera), no afectaba a nadie. Cómo hubiera deseado que ese año el mundo se olvidara de Yuri Plisetsky, que los auspiciadores y algunos patinadores no hubieran fijado la mirada alrededor de la joven promesa de Rusia. Celos que dolían y que bien podía disimularlos con los que tendría cualquier competidor.

Atrapó el delgado brazo del menor, deteniendo su apresurada marcha fuera de la habitación. Las explicaciones sobraban, estaba actuando por un impulso. Retomó el espacio entre ello, procurando esta vez tener el rostro de Yuri a su alcance para apreciar lo que acababa de provocar, la sinceridad discurrir en cada facción de su rostro, en la distendida piel; y encontrar una negación a sus profundos miedos en la inexperiencia del toque de esos labios pálidos y temblorosos.

Porque si había alguien que podía comprender ese grado de irreflexión, y la entrega absoluta a una emoción desconocida era Yuri con cada gesto: su mirada pasmada condescendiendo a una de complacencia, el sabor de su boca torpe y sus manos que estrujaban la chaqueta de franjas carmines.

 _–_ No existe lo del compromiso _–_ avisó en un ensordecedor grito apenas se separó del rubio. A riesgo que lo oyeran los patinadores que merodearan las instalaciones a esas horas, e incluso Yakov se golpeara la frente con ambas manos mientras llamaba para cancelar las reservaciones de su viaje. Pero qué más daba, si el mensaje lo oyera ese adolescente escurridizo y así comprendiera, como él lo hacía, que ese viaje no había hecho más que reforzar esos sentimientos.

...

Tres días después del encuentro, lo decidió. No tenía sentido permanecer en Rusia mientras Yakov estaba en el extranjero y Yuri se obstinaba en no dar la cara. Podía practicar en cualquier pista del mundo y, en esos momentos, la idea de retornar a Hasetsu se le hacía irresistible. Irguió la cabeza para contemplar los números en rojos en la pantalla digital. Para esa hora, lo había previsto todo inclusive la llamada a Japón y las excusas para quedarse ahí por un tiempo que quizás prolongase cuando el recuerdo de lo abandonado en San Petesburgo lo abrumara. Una vez más estaba siendo un idiota de nuevo, un gran idiota enamorado.

Echó la cabeza en el respaldar. Ahora estaba ahí a punto de subir al próximo vuelo, sabiendo que traspasar el servicio de seguridad del aeropuerto hacía el área de embarque, no significada que sus problemas desaparecerían. Delante, podía observar la lista de vuelos parpadear alternamente entre los de llegada y salida, resaltando la hora de cada uno. El suyo venía a ser el segundo en la lista. Cuarenta minutos y unas horas más lo separarían de ellos. ¿Por cuánto? Evitó responderse con las peores predicciones.

 _Y en otras noticias, se ha confirmado…_

 _–_ ¡VICTOR!

El nombrado levantó la cabeza en un movimiento brusco que resintió su cuello. Era la ansiedad que liaba por confirmarle que no estaba delirando y que, efectivamente, frente suyo, tenía a un furioso rubio, al único que conocía capaz de gritar su nombre por toda una ciudad y también en un aeropuerto concurrido sin la menor vergüenza. La única persona que podía conservar dulzura con el ceño fruncido, el caótico enredo de sus áureos cabellos y el sudor rodando por su cada milímetro de su piel sonrojada.

 _… aún esperamos conocer las razones de la repentina ruptura…_

Nunca dejaría que la voz inconfundible de Yuri olvidara nombrarlo así. Si bien no había encontrado una forma especial de llamarlo, una palabra solo suya, Victor agradecía que ese tono abrupto, exigente le perteneciera y que pese a sus promesas rotas lo mantuvieran ahí intacto. ¿Podría desear algo más? Si, tal vez algo que iniciara con descuidados besos, inoportunos abrazos y despedidas fingidas.

Pero por ahora podría conformarse con haber vivido para observar al tigre de Rusia detenerlo.

 _–_ ¿Vas a volver a romper una promesa? ¡Cómo me irritan los viejos y su memoria!

 _–_ ¿Promesa? _–_ irradió una sonrisa _–_ Debes aprender que no existen tales promesas. ¿Y así pretendes ser un adulto? Mal… Mal Yuri-o

 _–_ ¡Deja de llamarme así! Lo odio. Te odio… te odio y prometo que un día me olvidaré de todo. _–_ vociferó pero sus acciones dictaban lo contrario. Aquellos labios color melón podían presagiar el fracaso pero el rudo abrazo con que era aceptado sólo anticipaba que el camino era largo pero lo recorrerían juntos.

 _–_ ¿Lo prometes?

 _–_ Lo prometo _–_ afirmó dirigiendo una mirada enérgica al mayor.

Una promesa podía haber sido un pacto vacío, una palabra torcida e insignificante hasta entonces. Pero mientras el reloj corriera, y la juventud naciente en el rubio se preparaba para reprender la decisión que tomaba y arrebatarle al mayor de ellos parte de ese sentimiento; Victor prometía que no permitiría que su querido gatito se escapara o se atreviera siquiera a pensar abandonarlo.

Aquel instante era más que un final alternativo a una historia incompleta, era el inicio de una segunda oportunidad.

 _–_ ¿Has visitado París? _–_ interrogó ni bien apartara a Yuri y su férreo y posesivo abrazo. La respuesta fue una violenta negativa que supuso. A diferencia suya, el rubio apenas iniciaba una carrera y había mucho por descubrir así como existía tanto que sólo él quería mostrarle.

Victor observó el boleto de avión una vez más antes de doblarlo las veces necesarias _–_ como un rito necesario _–_ hasta ajustarlo a un bolsillo pequeño de su chaqueta. Todo ante la vista cada vez más impaciente del menor quien veía hastiado la escena. La impresión podía leerla en esos labios curvados y lo bravos de esos ojos que brillaban de nuevo sacados de ese pozo líquido donde se habían sumergido los últimos meses. _¿Para qué? Para caer en otro abismo inasible como la vida misma, pero juntos._ Una ladina sonrisa volvió a iluminar en él, en ambos, a medida que balanceaba la recién sacada tarjeta de platino, como una prueba que ese sería el inicio de su verdadera historia.

…

…

…

(Corregido)

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

La mayoría de las historias podrían comenzar con un despertar tranquilo, con el silencio de una habitación siendo invadida por los ligeros cantos de los pájaros matinales y los típicos gruñidos de quienes han completado el viaje del sueño. Pero, para Yuri, esa era una posibilidad tan remota como apartado estaban el golpe refrescante de la memoria, que haría sus mejillas colorear en una tonalidad parecida a la que había traído la noche previa; y sus ganas de gritar insultos coherentes al azar para formular una maldición eterna hacia el otro, su compañero de equipo, su rival y novio.

Pocas mañanas debían iniciar como las suyas, con el molesto teléfono de la habitación aullando en el aparente silencio. No había algo más desesperante para el rubio que ese monótono tono avivando la caótica canción de la ciudad, excepto los balbuceos del hombre a su lado. Las frases incompletas, palabras atoradas –entre las insólitas expresiones de alegría de quien aún dormía pese al agudo ruido– confesaban esa intimidante imaginación que no sólo tenía la capacidad de crear emotivos programas sino también de concebir las peores excusas y espantosas fantasías. De esas que le mortificaba recapitular a Yuri en las mañanas y le costaban un sonrojo entre suspiros de resignación hacia sí mismo. Por mucho que se obstinaba en negar que quería al maldito desconsiderado a su lado, el estremecimiento delineando su cuerpo como un rápido relámpago siempre lo delataba.

El tiempo había pasado pero su cabeza continuaba dividida entre esa nociva pasión y una inocencia retraída más lejana con cada beso.

Giró en la cama y quedó mirando el techo lechoso sin cavilar más en su enojo previo. El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Esta vez, el timbre repicó hasta apagarse en un sordo eco seguido de la voz robótica de la contestadora que daba pie a los molestos gritos de su entrenador. Era la tercera advertencia en el tercer día y sus actuales tutores estaban asustados con esos arranques temerarios. Como decían, él era demasiado joven para medir los peligros y riesgos a los que se sometía por un capricho no suyo, como lo era para acatar los malos consejos de los patinadores más _viejos._ Yuri bostezó en una mezcla de sueño y cansancio por las reprimendas ahogadas de Yakov; prefería ignorarlo, del modo que le gustaba hacerlo, negándose a contestar, olvidándose del mundo y concentrándose en disfrutar esas horas finales sumergido en su propio universo, uno demasiado egoísta.

Estiró su brazo con pereza hacia el velador contiguo, tanteando la superficie en busca de algo específico hasta alcanzarlo. Lo demás era un hábito. Revisaba los mensajes por curiosidad a algún nuevo argumento para prescindir de esos escapes, una razón que lo asombrara y le hiciera reírse como hace mucho no lo hacía. ¿Alguien pensaría en algo mejor que el tema de la edad?

 _Da siempre lo mejor de ti._

 _Recuerda abrigarte como se debe._

Se detuvo en el breve entramado de letras y de inmediato se removió incómodo por lo que había provocado en él ese par de oraciones. El mensaje venía de casa y mientras éste se transportaba relacionando los más entrañables recuerdos del menor, dejaba escapar otros. Entre ellos se iban el sueño espantado en un par de bruscos parpadeos y el cansancio siguiendo el mismo camino mientras Yuri deslizaba ambas piernas por su costado de las cobijas hasta dar contacto con el tibio ambiente acondicionado y luego tocar el afelpado piso donde descansaba todo el abrigo recomendado. Su cuerpo se había escurrido bajo la misma dirección y en un solo movimiento estaba sentado sobre la cama conservando el celular en la mano. Ahora podía pensar todo mejor, fuera de ese universo aletargado y placentero que le absorbía cada que veía esa sonrisa descarada convocándolo.

Contrajo el rostro en una mueca de aversión completa a cada objeto a su alrededor. Por supuesto reconocía el sitio y cómo había llegado allí, guiado por sus propios pasos y un apetito ineludible. Tal cual un gato sigiloso cubriendo sus pisadas para llegar a su amo y acurrucarse en su pecho sin que nadie se enterara de su visita. La cuestión era que todos sabían que no dormía en su habitación, el equipo ruso, los competidores e incluso el personal del hotel de turno. Y si alguno no había tomado acciones en el asunto esos años era por simple estima al patinador más joven o porque no existían suficientes pruebas contra el mayor. Sin embargo, Yuri no necesitaba más que ver el desorden en que se había convertido esa habitación y su propia vida para encontrar toda la evidencia que otros buscaban.

Una descarada sonrisa asomó de su rostro con sólo imaginarse la situación. Bastaba que cualquiera decidiera girar el picaporte con una llave de emergencia y lo miraran allí entre las prendas despojadas hace horas, con las marcas pulsando en un rojo vivo trazando una rastro desvergonzado. Pronto se reprochó la idea y cubrió con el antebrazo su rostro contrariado. Le gustaban los riesgos como al idiota que creía dormido a su lado, pero a menudo debía comportarse prudente con lo que deseaba. Suficiente tenía con la falta de cautela de Victor en los ensayos y su manía de restregarse a él frente a cualquiera aumentando el peligro, la necesidad.

Eso era un gran problema. Resolló y se alistó para hacer lo que ya estaba acostumbrado: recoger su ropa, vestirse con cierta calma y marcharse, antes siquiera que el mayor reaccionara.

— ¿Te irás tan pronto? _–_ la pregunta había cargado un tono quejoso que tiraba la última palabra a atrapar todo a su alcance. Y si ellas no eran lo demasiado fuertes para retener alguien ahí, bien las ayudaban unos formados brazos largos que sujetaban por la cintura descubierta a su víctima, negándole la posibilidad de seguir lo acordado, volver a su habitación y fingir que aquello no había pasado.

— ¡Son las once! ¡La competencia es mañana! _–_ reclamó alterado, usando el tono de exigencia con el que pedía casi todo.

— ¿Y? Desde que hemos llegado no te he dejado faltar a ningún ensayo.

Yuri sintió que la sangre volvía a subir y hervirse en su rostro de la cólera que le producía la calmada expresión de Victor. No la soportaba, esa despreocupada sonrisa, las palabras sueltas que nunca concretaban nada. Le hacían sentir que el mayor no se tomaba en serio ninguna competencia y por ende él no merecía las medallas y la fama que había ganado venciendo a la leyenda del patinaje. Sin importar cuanto oyera la explicación de cuan bueno era el de cabellos platinados en organizar su horario sólo para estar con él a pesar de la dificultad de coincidir con lo atiborrado de las horas de un joven de diecisiete años; su orgullo herido impedía que le creyera.

— ¡Hoy es importante! _–_ protestó. Sus delgados dedos no lograban hallar una ruta de escape en ese agarre y su cuerpo intentaba estabilizarse de la constante fuerza que trataba de jalarlo de vuelta a la cama.

— Si. Hoy es importante… para nosotros. _–_ canturreó con la alegría dibujándose en sus labios al conseguir lo que quería. A su lado y bien sujetado, estaba su testarudo rubio a su merced, sacudiéndose por liberarse de esas manos que le daban la bienvenida al frenesí. _–_ Deja de hacerte el difícil, gatito.

— Deja TÚ de ser tan idiota… ¡Ah!

Las manos de Yuri dejaron de forcejear y su rostro se ocultó en la piel contraria en un gesto tímido. Estaba completamente desarmado y el arranque de ira se balanceaba en un delgada cuerda, avasallado por esa agradable sensación, esa caricia injusta. El toque se repitió y su cuerpo cedió, dejando a su voz liberar otros indescifrables sonidos. En tanto su mente se disipaba tras las sombras que la escasa luz de la mañana —filtrada por una rendija escueta del terciopelo— y los pensamientos, sobre el personal de limpieza golpeando la puerta para ingresar o Yakov apostado en el pasillo advirtiéndole, desaparecían en esa cortina de centellas brillantes.

Aún le quedaba tanto por aprender, mucho para dejar esa debilidad y un recorrido que se mostraba infinito como el horizonte reflejado en la mirada cristalina. La misma que contemplaba cuando levantaba la cabeza de ese refugio de plumas para alcanzar los labios ajenos avieso a no detenerse en ellos y avanzar hasta probar cada rincón ya explorado.

Por su lado, Victor dejó que el tierno gesto se completara aprovechando el espacio para sostener la espalda del contrario, subiendo en esa pendiente ósea con un recelo insano. Esos dos años habían sido un delirio clausurado en un parpadeo, en un instante que se fragmentaba cada que veía a Yuri despedirse sin hacerlo en realidad, ignorando sus lascivos comentarios sobre si lograría enfrentarlo luego de ese _juego_. No importaba la forma en qué se comportara, dócil o arisco, lo quería y le gustaba aprovechar cada segundo de su relación clandestina tanto como le desesperaba la espera, el tiempo que pasaba mirando a la promesa del patinaje desenvolverse sobre el hielo o moviéndose en gráciles y delicados pasos bajo una sonata ligera. Porque sólo cuando lo albergaba entre sus brazos y lo probaba con gentileza; transformando, pausadamente, esa amabilidad en una violenta arremetida; Yuri dejaba de pertenecer al mundo y era suyo.

— ¡Eso duele!

Escuchó un reclamo que sonaba más a un quejido parte de la regla de esos encuentros. Sin embargo, sus dedos no se detuvieron en presionar aquella piel en su descenso consiguiendo que una línea delgada se trazara en el pálido muslo del rubio y de ella borbotearan un par de rojizas gotas. _Juego._ Él no quería eso pero no podía darle otro nombre a eso, a la forma en que ese amor se condensaba por días y explotaba en una salida, fuera de las fronteras de la conciencia. Se hería pero evitaba pensar en una palabra que transitara un espacio indescifrable, un infinito intangible que como la mayoría de esas irrealidades se evaporaría en un soplido real de primavera.

Ser el mayor era un verdadero fastidio. Los años marchaban presurosos, casi espantados por el pasado y ansiosos por el futuro. Aunque quisiera vivir el presente, abandonarse a las emociones fluyendo por todo su cuerpo y disfrutar el regalo que era Yuri en sus brazos, entre su cuerpo, ambos atrapados por el éxtasis; se traicionaba cavilando innecesariamente en el tiempo que quedaba. Dos años no eran suficientes.

— Puedes decirme qué les diré cuando vean estas marcas —un nuevo reclamo.

Victor nunca había dejado de sentirse embelesado por el adulto en que se convertía el niño rubio que hace años conoció, mucho mejor que él quizás. Rodeado de repentinos guardianes e inesperados amigos; sonriendo con mayor facilidad a los últimos e irritándose como un chiquillo inexperto con los primeros. ¿Era necesario recordarlos? Se preguntó con cierto desagrado, ahogando cada memoria intrusa en unos susurros ininteligibles que compartían espacio en sus labios junto a los jadeos. Pero aún si se perdía entre los espasmos que le otorgaban el tierno cuerpo de su rubio y el placer de robarle el aliento y la inocencia, no podía aislarlos. En especial, si había observado a Yuri alterarse por algo repentino y luego negarse a comentarle sobre ello, por ejemplo, de los mensajes que le llegaban; tal vez similares a los que él mismo recibía.

— ¿Vendrás mañana? —consultó en un murmullo en un intento de conciliar sus temores con una prueba de realidad. La respuesta se oyó en un trémulo tono, interrumpida por el sonoro golpeteo sobre la puerta.

— No lo haré si no me sueltas.

— Si lo hago te irás.

— ¡Debo hacerlo! —bramó el rubio enfocándose de nuevo en librarse del mayor— Haz lo mismo, Victor. Podemos seguir con esto luego de la competencia.

— Sólo tendremos un día después. —replicó desanimado.

Sus ojos miraban desamparados y sus brazos mantenían la posición, esperando una respuesta entre los constantes golpes que afuera se compactaban con su nombre exclamado a viva voz. Exhaló un cansino suspiro. Los reclamos podrían no haber cambiado como tampoco las amenazas, pero su miedo por ellas sí. Ya no temían a esas mañanas y eso podía probárselo Yuri con ese corto beso que le daba y la sensación difuminada que le acompañaba, imperecedera como la única frase con que estaban acostumbrados a separarse y unirse. _Te amo._

…

…

…

Gracias por leer, por los favs, el follow y el review. Me hace muy feliz que alguien lea lo que escribo y la verdad no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento cuando recibo la notificación de favorito o review. TuT.

Este fic es un Two-shot y este capítulo vendría a ser una especie de bonus repentino (?

Espero les haya gustado y disculpen los errores. Por cierto he corregido los anteriores capítulos que tenían fallas a mi parecer, pero puede que se me hayan pasado otros tantos errores. Creo que debo pensar en conseguirme una beta.


End file.
